Anger Management
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Nowaki essaye de faire en sorte que Hiroki gère sa colère de manière plus… constructive. Un pari est fait. A partir de là, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner. One-shot – Nowaki x Hiroki.


**Auteur :** Mizu-Tenshi

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Humour / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Hiroki Kamijou – Nowaki Kusama

**Résumé : **Nowaki essaye de faire en sorte que Hiroki gère sa colère de manière plus… constructive. Un pari est fait. A partir de là, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner. One-shot – Nowaki x Hiroki.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Anger Management_ de Mizu-Tenshi qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Junjou Romantica_, Shungiku Nakamura.

**Anger Management**

Nowaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kamijou Hiroki était trop mignon. Chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, l'autre rougissait, bégayait et criait 'Idiot, comment un homme de 28 ans peut-il être mignon ?' Mais tout cela ne le rendait que plus mignon aux yeux de Nowaki.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte, même s'il était convaincu que s'ils regardaient au-delà de son masque et de sa grande fierté, ils réaliseraient aussi que, au fond, Hiroki était vraiment très mignon.

Ainsi, Nowaki était radieux tout en traversant les couloirs déserts de l'université M. Comme c'était son jour de congé, il sentait que c'était son devoir d'au moins aider son petit ami, en lui amenant les papiers qu'il avait oublié.

Ca lui ferait aussi une bonne surprise, et Nowaki devait admettre qu'il était un peu curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Hiroki quand il enseignait, même s'il était sûr que, quoi qu'il trouve, il penserait toujours qu'il était mignon malgré tout.

Finalement, il atteignit la salle de classe, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte… sous le son d'un hurlement de grande colère.

« C'est faux, Asano ! Faux ! Si je dois aller jusqu'à Kyoto pour dire à votre chère mère que son unique fils a échoué à une simple compréhension en lecture, je vous ferai payer personnellement mon voyage, est-ce que c'est compris ?! »

Hiroki se tenait devant la classe, ses mains frappant sur son bureau. Un étudiant se leva, s'inclinant respectueusement, s'excusant encore et encore.

« Ou – oui Professeur ! » Cria pratiquement le garçon.

En une fraction de seconde, la craie que Hiroki tenait dans ses mains rencontra le front du garçon avec une précision mortelle, faisant presque tomber l'étudiant.

« Je suis un Professeur, pas un fichu instituteur d'école élémentaire ! Est-ce que c'est clair, idiot ! »

« Ou – oui Professeur Kamijou ! Mes plus sincères excuses ! »

« Et vous, Kobayashi ! » Dit Hiroki en se tournant vers un autre étudiant qui avait ricané secrètement. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Avez-vous oublié que vous avez presque échoué au dernier examen blanc ? Un singe enchaîné souffrant de crampes pourrait faire mieux ! »

« Ou – oui P – Professeur Kamijou ! Je m'excuse platement ! Mon existence apporte la honte sur toute ma famille ! »

Alors qu'Hiroki continuait d'insulter et de crier sur la classe entière, Nowaki restait figé sur le seuil. Bien sûr, il avait entendu le surnom de 'Démon Kamijou', mais il savait comment étaient les jeunes de nos jours, toujours aussi prompts à exagérer…

« H – Hiro-san ? » Réussit-il finalement à bégayer.

Au son de sa voix, Hiroki laissa tomber le bout de craie qu'il était prêt à jeter sur un étudiant. « N – Nowaki ! »

La classe commença lentement à bouillonner après avoir entendu quelqu'un s'adresser au Démon Kamijou en l'appelant '_Hiro-san_'. La crainte mêlée d'admiration et l'émerveillement ne firent que s'accroître quand, deux secondes et demie plus tard, Nowaki avait toujours ses jambes.

« Je… je, euh, j'espère que je ne vous interromps pas. Tu as laissé ça sur notre table de cuisine. » Nowaki lui montra nerveusement l'enveloppe brune.

'_Notre table_'.

Un tumulte emplit la classe.

« Silence ! » S'exclama hargneusement Hiroki, en bombardant au hasard ses élèves de craies. Se tournant vers Nowaki, il lui prit brusquement l'enveloppe et le poussa vers la sortie. « Merci, maintenant tu peux y aller. »

En sortant de la salle de classe, Nowaki était toujours convaincu que Hiroki était mignon. Non, cela ne changeait pas du tout son impression ! Pas même si, derrière la porte, il pouvait toujours l'entendre hurler.

xxxx

Nowaki était dans la cuisine, feuilletant d'un air détaché le journal, quand il entendit Hiroki. « Je suis rentré, » dit-il en entrant aussi dans la cuisine.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Hiro-san. » Nowaki fit une pause en regardant Hiroki saisir une bouteille d'eau. « Um… Hiro-san. »

« Oh, si c'est à propos d'aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas, mes cours sont toujours comme ça, » dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Toujours ? » Nowaki fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, Hiro-san, je ne pense pas que crier tout le temps soit bon pour la santé. Le stress peut vraiment être nuisible. » Il était docteur après tout.

La porte du frigo se ferma en claquant. « Eh bien, désolé de crier si rapidement ! » Ronchonna Hiroki.

Nowaki se défendit en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver, mais il était inquiet pour la santé de son petit ami. « Hiro-san, je pense juste que ça serait bien si tu essayais, tu sais, de te contrôler un peu plus. »

Le visage de Hiroki s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi ne pas en faire un pari ? Essaye de passer une semaine sans crier ou lancer des choses. Si tu y arrives plus longtemps que moi, je promets de ne plus jamais t'embêter à propos de ça, » suggéra-t-il. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de traiter avec Hiroki quand il était comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Hiroki fronça les sourcils. Nowaki lui faisait _ces yeux_. Ces yeux qui le faisaient se sentir inexorablement comme un cruel bâtard s'il lui refusait quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu vas gagner. »

Nowaki fit de son mieux pour cacher son rire. Même s'il ne voulait pas paraître arrogant, il était aussi sûr de gagner. Malgré tout, il sourit et dit : « Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. »

xxxx

Ainsi, le premier jour débuta et Hiroki sentit une ride familière creuser ses sourcils lorsque la première contrariété l'envahit.

« Takahashi ! Venez ici, Takahashi. »

« … Ou – oui, Professeur. » Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Le Démon Kamijou n'avait _jamais_ appelé quelqu'un, optant plutôt pour le bombardement longue-portée de craies et de crayons.

A quel genre de torture devait-il s'attendre? Les jambes tremblantes, Takahashi descendit vers son Professeur, pendant que la classe le fixait en retenant son souffle.

Hiroki agita des papiers devant le visage du garçon. « Votre travail est plein de fautes de grammaire. » Même des erreurs évidentes qu'un enfant de 5 ans pourrait repérer !

« Je suis désolé ! » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Faites attention la prochaine fois. Maintenant, retournez à votre place. » Hiroki lui fit un signe de tête et reprit le cours qu'il était en train d'écrire au tableau. Ayant le dos tourné, il ne put voir les regards choqués remplir la classe.

Ainsi durant ce jour-là, Hiroki fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas s'énerver. Cela serait trop embarrassant de perdre le pari le premier jour. Avant de crier, il prenait une grande inspiration et parlait d'une voix calme. Il essayait de traîner vers les fleurs et de regarder les nuages moelleux – les premières finissaient piétinées, et il s'imaginait différentes tortures pour faire exploser ces derniers.

En tout cas, il restait patient avec ses étudiants et expliquait tout d'une manière calme, même si leurs questions étaient tellement stupides qu'il voulait les frapper avec un dictionnaire. A plusieurs reprises.

A la fin du premier jour, une rumeur s'était déjà propagée, disant que le Démon Kamijou était finalement devenu fou.

xxxx

Vers le milieu de la semaine, Hiroki voulait tuer quelqu'un.

« Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire par la cargaison a été retardée ? » Il pressa le téléphone contre son oreille. « Non, je ne veux pas – Non, écoutez-moi vous l'imbécile, je… » Il s'arrêta, se rappelant soudainement le pari qu'il avait fait avec Nowaki. Il ne devait pas crier. Bon Dieu, il ne devait pas crier !

« Bien, pouvez-vous me passer votre supérieur ? Et combien de temps devrai-je attendre ? » Continua-t-il chaleureusement. Que la compagnie maritime Kurosawa soit damnée si le directeur se révélait aussi idiot que leurs employés, au cerveau aussi grand qu'un petit pois, qui travaillaient pour eux.

Non, ce n'était pas bon. Un océan bleu et calme, un océan bleu et calme, un océan bleu et calme…

Au moment où il put finalement parler au directeur, Hiroki sentit les muscles de sa bouche se crisper. Encore, dans une incroyable démonstration de contrôle, il réussit à garder sa voix, bien que légèrement tendue, à un niveau aimable.

« Oh non, cela fait seulement 40 minutes. Je ne paye pas pour cet appel de toute façon. »

Ils étaient idiots ! Ils étaient tous des idiots !

« Oui, cela serait utile. »

Idiots ! Abrutis au cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois qui ne peuvent même pas maîtriser les bases des maths !

« Oui, merci. Bonne journée. »

« Kamijou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Miyagi entra dans le bureau juste au moment où il reposait le combiné.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Professeur ? » Il se tourna, faignant l'innocence.

« Eh bien, tu as été extrêmement… docile ces derniers temps. » Même Miyagi semblait légèrement troublé. « Les étudiants ont peur que tu prépares quelque chose de grand. En fait, je pense qu'ils ont plus peur de toi quand tu souries que quand tu leur criais dessus ou que tu leur envoyais des craies. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, regardez Professeur. » Il fit un signe de tête vers une ombre approchant de la porte du bureau.

« Euh, Professeur Kamijou, à propos des échéances… » Une des étudiantes passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant d'entrer.

« Oui Sakurai ? » Demanda-t-il, en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant et généreux.

La fille fit un bond en arrière comme si elle craignait d'être mordue, son visage devenant blanc comme un linge. « Ah… ah… euh… ça – ça – ça n'a pas d'importance ! » Couina-t-elle en sortant en courant du bureau.

Hiroki se retint de lancer quelque chose sur Miyagi, alors qu'il riait sans merci depuis une demi-heure.

xxxx

Au cours de la semaine, Hiroki sentit que son énergie s'épuisait, alors qu'il essayait de supprimer l'écrasante envie de brûler différentes choses. Au final, il avait l'impression d'être plus stressé maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'exutoire pour sa colère, qu'avant quand il pouvait crier et envoyer des choses sur ses étudiants.

« Accroche-toi, Hiro-san ! » Sourit Nowaki, son habituel moi enjoué prenant aussi part au pari.

Ce radieux sourire qui venait si facilement sur le visage de Nowaki, commençait sérieusement à le faire chier.

Par conséquent, Hiroki attendait avec plus d'impatience que d'habitude le dernier jour de travail de la semaine. Il priait pour que le temps passe rapidement pour qu'il puisse retrouver Nowaki en dehors de l'université et rentrer à la maison.

« Professeur Miyagi, rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois faire ça, » soupira-t-il, travaillant sur les papiers pour le prochain événement social.

Miyagi le regarda incrédule. « C'est Tanabata, Kamijou ! Tu dois célébrer Tanabata ! » Cria-t-il.

« Je comprends _ça_, mais pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas porter nos habits de loisir ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons porter des tenues traditionnelles, » protesta-t-il. Il comprenait que les soirées avec le personnel enseignant étaient importantes, mais le code vestimentaire était aussi stupide qu'ennuyeux.

« _Parce que_ Kamijou, c'est Tanabata ! » Accentua Miyagi, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente dans le monde.

« Cela n'explique rien ! » Dit-il hargneusement. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas porté d'habits traditionnels depuis mon enfance. Je n'ai même pas _mon propre_ yukata ! »

Miyagi soupira et se tourna vers le suspicieux sac noir qu'il avait apporté avec lui. « Je pensais bien que cela pourrait arriver, donc j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter deux trois choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai choisi différents styles, ainsi tu pourras faire tes choix et me payer ce que tu prends. Je retournerai le reste plus tard. »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hiroki était légèrement touché par la générosité de son supérieur. Il supposa que l'homme n'était pas si mauvais après tout. « J'imagine que ça me sauve la vie. Merci Prof… »

En fait, il retira ses mots.

« Eh bien ? » Sourit Miyagi, comme il levait un vêtement très fin.

« Je peux… voir les autres ? »

Comme demandé, Miyagi sortit tous les autres habits. « Ils sont tous là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Interrogea-t-il fièrement, les déposant tous sur le canapé.

« Euh, Professeur. » Hiroki sentit de nouveau les muscles près de sa bouche se crisper. « Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce sont… des kimonos pour femmes. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute. La coupe et la taille, accompagné du fait que la plupart étaient à fleurs et _très_ roses, tout signalait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour les hommes.

« Mais ils t'iront bien, Hi-ro-ki ! »

« P – Professeur ! »

Miyagi sélectionna un léger kimono bleu, avec des pivoines et des grues imprimées dessus. « Maintenant, ne soit pas timide ! Pourquoi tu n'essaieras pas celui-ci ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Miyagi lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber sur le sol en essayant de lui ôter sa chemise.

« Ne sois pas timide, Kamijou, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes ! »

« Je t'emmerde, Miyagi ! Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es un diable ! Je parie que ta _chose_ a des cornes dessus, n'est-ce pas ?! »

La chemise se défit en partie et Hiroki fit de son mieux pour ramper au loin.

« Tu ne fais que te compliquer les choses, mon cher Kamijou ! »

Juste comme sa chemise était presque totalement enlevée et qu'en plus il se sentait chaud et nerveux, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant place au visage familier de Nowaki.

« Hiro-san ! Désolé je suis… en retard… » Il s'arrêta devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Soudain, Hiroki se rendit compte à quel point leur position actuelle pouvait sembler compromettante pour un observateur externe. Il était là, sa chemise presque enlevée, exposant sa poitrine nue, le visage rougi et les yeux larmoyants, alors que Miyagi était assis sur lui, une main accrochée à sa chemise.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de second pour que le chef du département de littérature se retrouve contre le mur.

Nowaki était tellement furieux qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir terrasser quelqu'un rien qu'avec ses yeux. Il leva les poings, prêt à frapper.

« Whoa, attends ! Attends, temps mort ! » Miyagi agita les mains de manière innocente. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait été cogné par Nowaki et ça faisait _mal_. « C'est un malentendu ! Kamijou, dis à ton petit ami qu'il se fait de fausses idées ! »

Hiroki ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Nowaki d'arrêter, mais la vue des kimonos fleuris et _très _roses déposés sur le canapé le stoppèrent. A la place, il évita ses yeux, tenant fermement sa chemise sur sa poitrine.

« … P – Professeur… comment pouvez-vous ? »

« Hein ?! Kamijou, sale traître ! » Cria Miyagi avant d'être assailli par une pluie de coups.

La soirée se termina avec un Miyagi très endolori, un Nowaki rougissant qui bégayait des excuses, et un Hiroki affichant un air suffisant.

Après avoir perdu le pari, Nowaki ne demanda plus jamais à Hiroki d'essayer de traiter sa colère de manière plus constructive. Ainsi Kamijou Hiroki, 28 ans, recommença joyeusement de hurler et d'envoyer des craies sur sa classe.

**Fin**


End file.
